The following account of the art relates to one of the areas of application of the present disclosure, the forwarding of audio signals to a hearing aid.
Hearing aid systems demand increasing ability to communicate with accessories such as mobile phones, MP3 players, etc. Inductive communication (i.e. communication based on electromagnetic induction as opposed to electromagnetic radiation) between a hearing aid and a mobile telephone or a gateway device capable for converting these types of data in accordance with a standard or proprietary protocol has been proposed, cf. e.g. EP 1 480 492 A2.
US 2006/0039577 discloses a system comprising a wireless transceiver for enabling a hearing assistance device to communicate with other wireless devices. The wireless transceiver comprises a neck loop integrated with an antenna adapted to communicate with the near field antenna of the hearing assistance device. The neck loop antenna is connected to the wireless transceiver by one or more jack connectors.
EP 0 789 474 A2 discloses a hands-free arrangement for enabling communication between an earphone, e.g. a hearing aid, and a mobile communications device. The arrangement includes an induction loop to be worn around the neck, a microphone integrated with the induction loop and a cord with a connector which connects the microphone and induction loop to the mobile communication device.
US 2004/240692 describes an adaptor for use with a mobile cellular telephone, to improve inductive communication from the coil of a speaker of the mobile to the telecoil of a hearing aid.
US 2005/0244022 describes a removable bezel for use with an audio device, e.g. a mobile telephone, to enhance operation with a hearing aid. The removable bezel has an electromagnetic coil that is coupled to the audio output of the audio device. The electromagnetic coil is either inductively coupled to an acoustic transducer within the audio device or by a direct electrical connection. The electromagnetic coil provides an enhanced magnetic field to a telecoil within the hearing aids.